Magnets
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: "You and I don't click. We are like magnets, we repel each other." Troy Bolton is loud and talkative. He's the guy quiet Gabriella can't stand. Her perception changes however when they are stuck inside their school during a snowstorm. TxG
1. Stuck

Magnets

Summary: "You and I don't click. We are like magnets, we repel each other." Troy Bolton is loud and talkative. He's the guy quiet Gabriella can't stand. Her perception changes however when they are stuck inside their school during a snowstorm.

**Part 1****-Stuck Here with You **

"Who knew Albuquerque was even capable of being snowed-in," Troy remarked.

It had been exactly an hour since they received the news they would be stuck inside the school until the out of the blue snowstorm would stop. It had been 30 minutes since they had last contacted their parents on their cell phones. And it had been 24 minutes since they had seen the light. Not only was there snow currently piling up in the streets of small town Albuquerque, something incredibly rare and unexpected, but the electricity seemed to have gone out as well.

"I really shouldn't have stayed to do my homework. Gosh, if I wouldn't have been such a big nerd, I wouldn't have been stuck here with the most annoying guy in the world," Gabriella said, irritated.

"You talking about me?"

"Of course I'm talking about you! Do you see anyone else beside us here?"

"I think there's some teachers left though."

"Pretty sure they all left as soon as the bell rang."

"I don't know Gabriella, I mean they wouldn't have left the school unlocked or without the security system. And trust me, I know there is a security system, 'cause last time me and Chad tried to uh borrow a basketball in the gym and well, cops came."

"Your dad must've been thrilled," Gabriella retorted flatly.

"Pfft, quite the opposite actually. He was furious. Like, steam out of ears furious. He had to pay, you know? A big fine. I actually had to work as the janitor for a few weeks to pay it back," Troy continued, not at all fazed by her attitude.

"See, this is why I hardly ever talk to you."

"Yeah, I don't get that. Everyone loves to talk to me."

"Except me."

"Except you. Why?"

"You talk too much," she responded.

"And you don't talk enough. Like I have you in almost all of my classes and I think I've never heard you say more than 2 words during them. Well, I mean, except when we have presentations of course, but those don't count."

In response she only let out a big annoyed sigh.

"Kill me now."

"What and leave me all alone? Nah. Even if you're grumpy and serious all the time, it's 10 times better than being all by myself."

"I don't see how being with me and being alone is much different, to be honest. I don't like to talk. I actually would rather we stay in silence for the rest of this nightmare."

"It's way different because you at least reply to me. For someone who doesn't like to talk, you seem to have no problem communicating with me."

"I'll just go to sleep and hope by the time I wake up this is over," she declared, ignoring him.

She lied on her side, not seeming to mind the hard dirty floor.

"No, you can't go to sleep now! It's only like 6. We haven't even eaten yet and I'm starving."

"Go steal from the cafeteria for all I care."

"Want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"If you say so," he shrugged standing up. "But, what if I forget which classroom you're in? The lights are out and well, it's starting to become dark outside."

"That's fine by me if you forget which room it is," she replied.

"Why are you so anti-social Gabi? I mean, would it kill you to just entertain me for a while?"

"Don't call me Gabi," she snapped.

"Why not Gabi? You don't like nicknames Gabi?" he mocked.

Gabriella let out a loud exasperated sigh and stood up.

"Fine. You win. I'll go to the caf with you. But only if you promise you won't call me Gabi or any other stupid nickname you come up with."

"Deal," he grinned. "Oh, Gabi, uh Gabriella, I have a feeling we're going to become the best of friends by the time this is over."

"That is, if I don't kill you first," she mumbled, walking out of the classroom.

She was surprised when he started to chuckle.

"Oh Gabi, you're hilarious. Who knew you had a sense of humour?" he declared following her.

"What did I say about you calling me Gabi?"

"Why are you bringing this up? I thought I said I wouldn't do it."

"But you did call me Gabi. After we made the deal."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I don't think so."

"Ugh, just don't do it again. Or else I'll leave you all by yourself. And I'm serious."

"I'll just follow you. No big deal."

"Then, I'll run."

"I'll run after you then. This'll be good workout for basketball."

"I'll hide in the girl's bathroom."

"There's no one except us in the school, so I'll follow you there."

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"You just gotta accept the fact that until they rescue us you're stuck with me Gabi."

"Ha! You said Gabi."

And without another word she dashed through the school halls. Shell-shocked he stood there for a moment, mouth open.

"She actually ran away from me," he said to himself.

Part of him was impressed, part of him was disappointed but a bigger part of him was amused. Highly amused.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come!" he called out, running in the direction he'd seen her disappear.

As he tried to spot Gabriella, he felt as if he was brought back to his childhood days when he and his friends used to play hide and seek at his house.

-HSM-

Gabriella pushed open the doors to the staircase and climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she heard echoing through the halls behind her.

"He's actually amused by this. I'm trying to run away from him and he thinks it's all a game. What a weirdo," she thought, pushing the doors leading to the second floor.

She knew she had to find a good spot to hide because he would probably find her soon. She felt her adrenaline rush to her vein as she heard the staircase doors open and close; he was getting nearer. She broke into a run, desperate to make it around the corner before he reached the second floor.

"I see you!" she heard him cry out.

She squealed and doubled her effort as she heard his sneakers rattle the floor. She would never admit it, but this chasing game was actually fun. Looking both ways, she tried to spot an open door all the while not stopping. Lucky for her, when he had darted off after her she was at the end of the hallway, so she still had a bit of time.

"Surrender now Gabriella! I've got you!"

"Never!" she yelled back.

That's when she spotted an open door. Suddenly struck with an idea, she hid inside it, but left the door open, to make him think she wasn't there. Spying through the small slice of space between the door and the doorway, she felt victorious when she saw him running past it. She waited until he was at the end of the hallway before she quietly came out. His back being turned she ran in the opposite direction.

"You little sneak!" he cried out, spotting her.

"Tired yet Bolton?" she laughed, hearing him pant.

She squealed when she felt his strong arms encircled her waist.

"No way, not even close," he grinned. "But as fun as this was I'm kind of starving even more now, so what do you say we leave this for after dinner?"

"If you think I'm gonna be up for this after eating, then you're nuts," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Aw Gabi, are you not used to this kind of intense physical activity?" he teased pulling her closer. "I thought this was the kind of thing you did in your spare time."

"What? Running away from people? No, that's just you."

"So, I'm special then."

"Can you let you of me now? You kind of smell bad."

"I can't be smelling bad. I just took a shower like 2 hours ago!" he protested, insulted.

"Well maybe you just have a strong BO, therefore need to take two showers."

"Or maybe it's 'cause you made me run like a maniac all around the school," he retorted. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. 'Cause I mean, that was fun."

"Whatever. Can you just let go off me now?" she demanded, rolling her eyes.

"And risk you running away again? I think not. So from now on, you're just gonna have to get used to my yummy scent."

"Your scent is nowhere near yummy, and I'm too tired to run."

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want to let go because I like you in my arms," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scary part was, she couldn't tell if he was serious or not and, better yet, she couldn't tell if she wanted him to be or not. Nevertheless she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. He grunted in response but let her go.

"Too bad," she smiled sweetly. "Now, let's go eat."

"Oh, now you're hungry."

"Not really. I just want to check the food supplies 'cause who knows when we'll be able to get out of here."

"Aw you don't have to lie to me Gabi; it's natural to want to eat. Besides, I like my women with big stomachs."

Gabriella only rolled her eyes and walked faster, hoping it would make her companion stop talking.

"Gasp. Gabriella Montez, are you ignoring me?" he inquired quickening his pace to be by her side. "Oh brother, what have I done? What could I have possibly done to make my only living companion not want to talk to me? Is it because I refused to clean my room when dad asked me? Is it 'cause I stole Chad's lunch today?"

"It's because you have a big mouth that won't ever shut up," she interrupted, trying to fight off the amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Gasp. Me, big mouth? I'm hurt Gabriella. I really am. How can you declare something as stupidly, ridiculous as that? I mean, it's one thing to comment about my incredibly long feet, but to insult my beautiful mouth? Now, that's taking it over the edge."

She didn't know if it was because of his choice of words or his over-the-top insulted expression but she started to laugh.

"What's funny huh Gabi?" he mockingly inquired, tugging at her sleeve. "You insult my big mouth and then you laugh at me? How insensitive! You, Gabriella Montez, are just a big bully," he continued with the biggest grin on his face.

For some reason he found himself feeling exhilarating by the fact he'd managed to make her laugh.

"You're crazy," she responded, after having calmed down a little.

"And you're beautiful when you laugh," he declared sincerely, the same huge grin plastered on his face. "You should do it more often."

"And then what? Look like an idiot who just randomly cracks up laughing in the middle of the street?"

"It could be an idea," he shrugged.

"You're crazy," she repeated, shaking her head. "Oh look, cafeteria."

"Note to self: my new goal for the following days is to make her laugh this freely one more time," he thought, following her inside.

"Hey, do you think there are chances that the cafeteria lady forgot to empty the cash register?" he questioned.

"Even if there was money would you even take it?" Gabriella inquired rolling her eyes.

"Of course! I mean here we are, stuck in this stupid school for God knows how long and the only reason we're here in the first place is because earlier we had classes. Therefore if we didn't have classes, we wouldn't be stuck here. Ergo, cash register money, or any kind of money here, is the least they can do to compensate."

"I'm not even gonna comment on that because I simply have no word."

"I see I've stunned you into silence with my genius."

"You know what? From now on, I'm not gonna listen to your nonsense."

"What nonsense? I'm always saying very useful things."

"See? Nonsense," she replied referring to his statement. "Nonsense that I'm gonna ignore from this point on. Oh look, sandwiches. A dozen of them."

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed at the discovery.

"Okay, so there is uh egg sandwich, tuna, turkey, chicken, and ew, is that peanut butter and jelly?"

"Oh I've got dibs on that one; it's my fave!" Troy exclaimed.

"Seriously? Ew," Gabriella said scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Are you kidding me Gabriella? PBJ is da boss. It rocks my socks. How can it not own your heart?"

"I guess my heart missed the memo," she replied drily. "And I had one when I was 5 and threw up after wards."

"That's 'cause you haven't tasted one I made," he countered. "You should know I make the best Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich in the whole state. I swear, when we get out of here I'll make you one and it'll blow your mind."

"Uh, it's okay. I'm perfectly happy living without liking pbj."

"No, I'm telling you. I make the absolute best. Like, you don't even get it. They'll turn your world upside down."

"Whatever, let's just eat," she responded rolling her eyes.

She handed him his beloved sandwich and took a chicken one for herself.

"So, where do you want to sleep tonight?" he inquired unwrapping the plastic wrapper. "Any preferences?"

"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere comfortable and warm, 'cause to be honest, the floor was kind of solid."

"You can sleep on me if you want. I make a damn good pillow," he suggested taking a bite out of his dinner.

"You serious?" she choked on hers.

"Yeah. Not only am I incredibly comfy but I'm also warm and smell good."

She only looked at him, eyes wide. Immensely shocked by his nerve.

"If you think I'm gonna sleep on you then you're nuts," she finally said.

"Why? Lots of girls would take me up on that offer."

"Well not me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I really don't like you."

"Why not?"

"We already went over this," she sighed impatiently. "You talk too much in class and make us waste time by babbling about insignificant stuff with the teacher."

"Yeah but still. I'm not a bad guy. I don't smoke, I don't bully people, I'm not an asshole, and I would say I'm rather good looking on top of having a great sense of humour. So I really don't understand your profound dislike."

"Why do you care? If we hadn't been stuck here you wouldn't have give a damn of why someone like me could hate you."

"What makes you think that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "I care about everyone I meet. Whether I know their names or not, their opinions matter to me."

She grudgingly had to admit he was right. Troy always seemed genuinely curious and interested in everyone he met. Whenever someone would contradict him, instead of getting mad he would try to see it from their point of views.

"Is it because I don't talk to you in class? Because I try, I really do. But whenever I'm about to start a conversation, someone always interrupts because, as I said earlier, I'm likeable."

Again, she reluctantly had to admit he was right. She did see him try to make conversation with her; after she was in a lot of his classes. Whenever he attempted though, she would always internally roll her eyes and pray someone would intervene and stop him from talking to her.

"Do I really need a reason? I mean, you can't like everybody. Some people you just happen to like instantly, others you have to warm up to them, and sometimes you just dislike them. You don't need a reason, you just do. Some people you click more with, while others you don't. You and I don't click. We are like magnets, we repel each other."

"Magnets huh? Funny you would compare us to magnets 'cause, correct me if I'm wrong, but people often refer to two inseparable people as magnets too. You might be the first one I've known to use magnet to describe two people who can't stand each other," Troy replied, furrowing his eyebrow deep in thought. "But I guess I can see your point. While there is a particular side in which two magnets will connect and stick to each other tightly, when you flip it over, they are like impossible to assemble."

"Like I've always said," Gabriella stated.

"It's weird how we all have different perception of things huh? I mean, a glass of water that is only filled halfway, one may say it's half full while the other says it is half empty. I say a magnet is two inseparable people, you say it is two people who can't stand each other. That's like so cool!"

"I wasn't saying that to be cool," she declared.

"I know, but like, honestly Gabi, this blows my mind."

"Wanna know why our perception clashes?" she interrupts.

"Heck yeah."

"'Cause you're an optimist type of person and I'm pessimist."

"What does that mean?"

"You naturally see the good in life, whether it be in people or situations. While I see the bad things."

"How can someone only see the bad things in life? There are so many good things in the world!"

"How can someone only see the good things in life? There are so many bad things in the world," she responded, repeating his words.

"That's flipping great!" he laughed. "Oh Gabi, who knew the day I would have my very first philosophical discussion would be at 16 when we'd be stuck with each other inside the school?"

"I would really like it if you would stop calling me Gabi."

"You know what I've decided? From now on, you and I are gonna be best friends."

"Uh, why would you decide that?" Gabriella blinked in surprise.

"'Cause you're like the most interesting person I know and I'm just dying to uncover the mystery that is Gabriella Montez."

The brunette inwardly groaned. She knew all hope she had that he would leave her alone would not come true.

-HSM-

**I gotta be honest. I'm seriously having writer'****s block for all my other stories. This new one is hopefully going to help me overcome it. **

**Review? **


	2. Confession and Challenge

Magnets

Summary: "You and I don't click. We are like magnets, we repel each other." Troy Bolton is loud and talkative. He's the guy quiet Gabriella can't stand. Her perception changes however when they are stuck inside their school during a snowstorm.

**Part 2-****I Must Confess, You Challenge Me**

"Wanna tell each other scary stories?" Troy suggested, rolling over on his stomach.

"No," Gabriella replied curtly, staying in the same position on her back.

After an evening spent exploring the school attempting to find items that could be useful to them in the following days, the two had laid out exercise mats they've found in the athletic department and placed them in the gymnasium. Next they found relatively clean blankets and pillows.

"Why not?" he inquired, tilting his head, a look of confusion etched upon his face.

"Because we both need to sleep. Besides, I don't know any scary stories."

"Well then, do you want me to tell you one?"

"No. I want to sleep."

She smiled to herself as he didn't respond. She sincerely thought he had followed her suggestion.

"'Kay, let's make a deal. You tell me something incredibly embarrassing about yourself and then I leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"Why would I possibly want to share secrets with you?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I'm the best at keeping secrets," he replied, although it came out as a question.

"I don't trust you enough to reveal something like that to you. Sorry," she retorted.

Troy paused. He took a deep breath and confessed:

"Something outrageous about me is that I never had sex. There, I said it; I'm a virgin."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"You're lying," she finally said.

"No, I'm not. You can ask all my past girlfriends; I have never slept with any of them."

"But everybody in the school says you're like some sort of sex god!" she protested, rolling onto her stomach to face him.

"Doesn't mean it's true though. You know, you're the first to know by the way," he admitted.

"That's really hard to believe."

"I promise it's true. And I really want it to stay that way."

"What? Being a virgin?"

"No," he started to chuckle. "You being the only one to know about this."

"Even if I did tell someone, why would they believe me?"

"It's not that hard to piece together though, I mean all my previous girlfriends has already admitted they never slept with me."

"Why did you tell me? Out of all the people begging for your attention, why did you tell me?"

"I guess it's because you don't seem like the kind of girl who when someone tells her a secret will go tell everyone."

"Well, I mean, that's just because this snowstorm is refraining me from doing so. Trust me; if I could get my hands on a functioning computer I would announce it all over Facebook."

Instead of scaring him, like she hoped it would, he started to laugh.

"You don't even have a Facebook account," he replied amusedly.

"So? It doesn't take a genius to figure out how to make an account, duh," she countered, earning another laugh from him. "This is not supposed to make you laugh, you know. It's supposed to make you afraid of me. This blatant mistake on your part is supposed to be making you shake in your boots because of the blackmail I could make you do."

"Say I am shaking in my boots," he started still with a grin plastered on his face. "What sort of blackmail would you make me do?"

"Well, staying quiet for one."

She slapped his shoulder as he started to laugh really loud.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry, continue," Troy waved off, attempting to calm down.

"And force you to leave me alone."

"Ohh that's a good one! Too bad this'll never happen. I don't ever want you out of my life ever. You're like so entertaining and fascinating. There is no way I'm leaving you alone."

"Ugh," she groans.

"Now, your turn," he said.

"My turn to what?"

"What's your secret?"

"I…I'm a virgin."

"Hey, you can't do that! You can't steal my confession. Come on, be more original."

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it in the same way you did," she whispered. "I've… never been kissed."

"What? Are you serious?" Troy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Not even at silly games of truth or dare?"

"I never was invited to those types of party. My friends were all girls and they were too shy to talk to boys," she stated.

He had the feeling she was not done however, which is why he didn't say anything.

"Plus, I always thought my first kiss would be with someone I liked you know? I always imagined it would mean more than just a silly meaningless thing," she continued, avoiding his gaze. "But, now I don't really care anymore. I mean, I'm the only 16 year old girl in the whole school who's never been kissed."

"I beg to differ," he interjected. "There are more than you think."

"Still. It would be nice to be like the others you know? To have been kissed."

He gently reached out and grabbed her hand, making her look up.

"There are too much of the same around here," he replied. "Do me a favour and have your first kiss be with a dude you have feelings for, okay? Given my past experience, I can assure you that whether you like that person or not makes a difference. And even if it takes years upon years," to which she glared, "it'll be worth it in the end."

She looked at their still joined hands.

"I guess you're right," she responded. "You better be or else I would've wasted years kiss-less only to be disappointed. And then I'll be super mad at you."

He started to chuckle.

"I'm already shaking in my boots," he joked. "Anyway, a deal's a deal, so goodnight Gabi."

Troy gave her hand one last squeeze before rolling over onto his back.

"Goodnight Troy."

-HSM-

Gabriella was cranky. There was this loud dribbling sound preventing her from enjoying her beauty rest. She slowly opened one of her eyelids as the noise persisted and sat up.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now?" she grunted upon seeing Troy playing basketball.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Up for a game of one on one?" he inquired looking as cheeky as ever.

"…Are you serious?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No! You can't just wake me up this rudely and expect me to greet you with a kiss and a good morning."

"So wait, let me get this straight, if I wouldn't have played basketball you would have kissed me?"

She only glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned before throwing the ball he had been holding at one of the nets.

"This is way too early for this," she muttered to herself. "Hey, I'm gonna catch breakfast. You coming?" she called to him.

"I already ate, but of course I'll come to keep you company," Troy replied jogging toward her. "After all, you'd just miss me too much."

She inwardly groaned. She really wasn't used to being around such a hyper person first thing in the morning.

"So, I talked to my dad this morning and he said we should be out at the latest tomorrow night," he informed her.

"And when does he think will be the earliest?" she inquired pushing the gym door.

"Before tomorrow night," he answered cheekily.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gabster, do you want a soda?" he asked just as they passed in front of a vending machine.

"Do you have money?"

"Oh Gabi. You are so naïve and innocent. It's adorable, it really is."

"What? What did I say?" she frowned.

"Oh stop it. You're seriously too cute. Gosh, I just want to pinch your cheeks."

"Do that and I'll bite you. I'm not even joking, I'm a violent child," she threatened.

"Somehow I want to test that theory," he confessed, eyes sparkling.

When his fingers neared her face, Gabriella showed her teeth and, like a dog, attempted to bite his hand.

"Huh. Would you look at that; you really weren't joking when you said you would bite me," he chuckled.

"Of course not. I'm dangerous; I could seriously harm you if you get on my nerves."

"Somehow, I really don't believe that," Troy replied. "But I won't try it out," he quickly added upon seeing her glare.

"Good. Now, why did you say I was cute?"

"'Cause you don't need pocket money to get a soda, duh."

"Then, how…?"

Gabriella frowned when in one swift movement Troy kicked the vending machine. After a couple of tries, a couple of soda cans fell out.

"So, you've got the choice of Coke, 7up, or Brisk," he declared.

"You know you just defaced public property right?" she replied drily, unimpressed.

"Pssh, whatever. They won't hold it against us. After all, we are stuck in this school and we do need something to drink."

"There's a water fountain in front of you," she retorted.

"Geez Gabi, you are so ungrateful. I mean, I go through all this trouble to get you a can of soda. Trouble including almost breaking my foot and all you can do is scoff? Psh, how ungrateful," he said dramatically. "You know, what you should do? You should laugh more."

"You already told me that yesterday," Gabriella responded, shaking her head.

"Tell me Gabi, are you ticklish?" he questioned, ignoring her remark.

"No."

"Oh come on. Not anywhere?" he asked, earning a negative shake of head. "'Cause I am. Like seriously. You touch me on my sides, or underarms and I squeal like a little girl."

At his confession, a smirk spread onto her features. It was only too late when he realized his mistake.

"Eeeeekkk! Hahahahahaha," he bellowed loudly, as her fingers danced along his middle.

He twisted his body around wildly, and emitting a sound that was a cross between a squeal and a laugh.

"Oh this is awesome!" Gabriella chuckled. "Who knew you were such a girl Bolton?"

"I did," Troy replied trying to catch his breath.

"Now, I know your weakness and your deepest secret. Awesome," she smiled.

Without warning, his hand came in contact with her neck. At the simple contact of his skin she fell to the ground, tilting her head backwards.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish?" Troy said amusedly.

"Take your hand off," she growled.

"Nah. This is payback for earlier."

With much difficulty Gabriella slapped his hand away from her neck. She stood up with a huff.

"Never touch my neck again or I'm gonna have to cause some sever damage to your private part," she threatened.

"Does kissing your neck count?"

The brunette only sent him a glare in response. Deep down though a little part of her felt a thrill at the prospect of him kissing her neck.

"Hey, hey I thought you didn't want a soda?" Troy remarked as she reached into the vending machine.

"Well, I mean it's not like we can put it back into the machine," she shrugged opening it.

"Ooh didn't know you had a rebellious strike Montez. I like it."

"Oh hush up. It's not like I'm the one who destroyed a vending machine. I just merely took advantage of the situation, that's all," she retorted taking a sip of the Brisk lemonade.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," he grinned opening his can of Coke.

For the millionth time, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gabi, I've got a brilliant idea," he suddenly announced breaking the comfortable silence.

"Don't finish this sentence," she warned.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you've been having 'brilliant ideas' since we've been here and those 'brilliant ideas' somehow always involve me."

"Well of course they're gonna involve you; we're the only ones here!"

"Whatever, just don't tell me this latest 'brilliant idea' of yours 'kay?"

"I'm gonna tell you anyway."

Gabriella groaned, deeply annoyed.

"Since we played confession last night…"

"We did not! You're the one who just decided to ask me my biggest secret; this was in no way a game of confession."

"Today we're going to do the other part of that game," he continued, ignoring her.

"What's the other part?" she inquired.

"Challenge."

"No," she replied.

"Come on, it's just us here. It's not like anybody's gonna see. Besides, I promise not to give you something too hard."

The young girl sighed:

"If I were to accept, and that is with a big if, what would you make me do?"

Although she really wished she hadn't because the huge grin he sent her scared her.

"That would be up to you actually," he said enthusiastically.

"What?" she questioned dumbfounded.

"My challenge for you is to do something that is completely spontaneous and random."

"Now?"

"Well no, 'cause it wouldn't be out of the blue, now would it? But, let's say you have until we get out of here."

"What if I forget?"

"Then I'm gonna have to tell the whole school about your confession from last night," he said plainly.

Her jaw dropped.

"That's blackmail!"

"Hey, you're allowed to do the same to me if I don't do the challenge you give me."

She pondered over it for a moment. She weighed the pros and the cons of accepting to play this game.

"Well, does that mean you have to do the same thing too?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I mean it wouldn't be much of a challenge for me 'cause I'm very much spontaneous and random already."

"So, what do I make you do then?"

"Whatever you want," he shrugged. "I'm down with whatever."

Suddenly she was struck with the best idea ever. A big grin spread onto her features at the prospect of what she was going to make him do.

"You're gonna stay quiet for two hours," she declared.

"That's too much," he protested. "I can't stay silent for that long. 10 minutes."

"One hour."

"15 minutes.

"45."

"30."

"Deal!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay quiet for 30 minutes. What have I gotten myself into?" Troy sighed.

"You'll deal; I do it all the time," the brunette smiled. "And remember Bolton, if you break that silence, you're gonna have to restart."

"That's not fair!"

"Hey, I thought you said you were down with whatever."

"Yeah, everything except that! This is complete suicide. What if I become mute forever?"

"That's fine by me," she declared plainly.

"You're so… evil," he retorted.

"So, do you still want to play this game?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering:

"Yes. But, you have to do something super kick ass and awesome 'kay? This 'silent' pledge better be worth it."

"Okay," she smiled overjoyed at the prospect of him staying quiet for a period of time.

"Well, better get this over with, I'm starting this now."

"No!" she interrupted. "Not here. Talk my ears off about whatever until we're where you can start your challenge."

"Why do we have to be at a specific place?" he inquired confusedly.

"Just talk while you still have the chance."

Without needing to be told twice, Troy started to ramble about everything and anything that went through his mind; all the while following Gabriella as she quickly made her way around the school.

"Wait, why are we in the library?" Troy questioned.

"Hang on," she said and disappeared in an aisle.

He only blinked when she came back with a book in hand.

"Oh, you're not serious. You want me to stay silent so you can read?" he deadpanned.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to read yesterday. I do it every night since I was 6, so I need it."

Her confession left him speechless. He, himself, had much difficulty reading a book without images so the prospect of her reading an image-less book every night was mind-blowing. Nonetheless, he followed her to one of the tables and took a seat across from her.

"You can start by the way," she announced, opening her book.

He shook his before opening a sport's magazine on the table. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to do this, besides she seemed very content of this peaceful moment.

"She's so cute when she's reading," he thought. "I'm gonna tell her as soon as this is over."

Ten minutes later, as his eyes were about to close from boredom, he felt soft lips against his cheek. He snapped his head up to see Gabriella shyly sending him a smile which confirmed she really had kissed him on the cheek. He tilted his head to the side, pleasantly surprised but as he was about to comment on it, she raised a finger to her lips, reminding him of his obligation to stay silent.

He nodded and sent her a huge smile, touched by her action. Considering her confession from last night about her 'virgin state', this sweet kiss on the cheek was kind of a big deal. Neither needed to say anything, they knew she had successfully accomplished her challenge of committing a spontaneous and random act.

-HSM-

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited last chapter! This story will not be very long maybe 5 chapters or less, depending on where I decide to take this one. ****By the way, I put up a banner for this story on my profile so if you want, you can go check it out. **

**Review please. **


	3. Something

Magnets

Summary: "You and I don't click. We are like magnets, we repel each other." Troy Bolton is loud and talkative. He's the guy quiet Gabriella can't stand. Her perception changes however when they are stuck inside their school during a snowstorm.

**Part 3- You Are Something Else**

"Favourite colour?"

"Oohh that's a tough one, uh blue. No! Red. Wait, no. Green."

"If this is how you're gonna answer each question, then it's gonna be awhile until we reach the end of the game," Gabriella declared amusedly.

"Hey, it's a very difficult question okay? There are so many pretty colours and they all have different shades too. How am I supposed to choose just one?" Troy whined, readjusting his position against the wall.

"It's easy; just say the one that appeals to you more."

"That's the thing though, they _all_ speak to me."

"Oh gosh, we're only at the first question and you're already stuck."

"Hey, it's your fault okay? I mean everybody knows never to start with the colour question. Even if you're out of questions, you never ask this one ever."

"Okay then," she rolled her eyes at his antics. "What's your favourite animal?"

"A wildcat duuh. Actually, I take that back, a lion. No, a koala."

"Wildcat it is then," she cut him off.

After she had kissed him on the cheek earlier, they had become closer. An unexplainable mutual understanding passing between them. She especially had a lot of respect for him because even if the 30 minutes of silent had passed, he willingly stayed silent for an additional 20 minutes.

"Yeah sure, I mean wildcats are our school mascot," he shrugged. "Okay your turn. Question number uno: what's your favourite food?"

"Pasta," Gabriella replied without missing a beat.

"Wait, that's it? You only like pasta?"

"I didn't say I _only_ liked pasta, but it is my favourite food," she defended wrapping her arms around her knees.

Both were sitting on the floor of the science hallways across from each other, playing the 20 questions game.

"How can you just pick one? It would take me hours to do that!"

"You see, that's the difference between you and me. I can make a choice and stick to it," she said referring to more than his inability to pick a favourite.

"So can I! The only reason I can't now is because the choice range is too wide," Troy retorted.

"Uh huh. And this is why you can't seem to be interested in a girl for more than one week, right?"

It was no secret that Troy Bolton with his good looks and charm was very successful amongst the girls at East High. It was also no secret that he never seemed to make up his mind about a long-term girlfriend.

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound like a jerk," he frowned.

She only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hey, contrary to what you might think, I have never broken a girl's heart. I have never played with their feelings or made them believe I was falling for them. Most of the time we end up realizing we only like each other as friends and nothing more. And if I do end up 'dumping' them, I refuse to let them walk out of my life without us being friends."

"Ok, you're not a jerk. You're even nicer than most guys, if you do actually do like you said," she conceded.

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't make a decision and stick to it."

"What's wrong with liking options?"

"Nothing, but later when you'll start doing job interviews, the employers won't wait 30 minutes for you to make up your mind about a proper answer. While it is good to be able to see more than just one option, it shows maturity if you can make up your mind about something."

Troy crunched his eyebrows, thinking about what she had said.

"Besides, picking one option doesn't mean you can't personally enjoy other things. It just looks more responsible if you know what you like and what you want," Gabriella continued.

"Whoah. You're right," he said, eyes wide. "You're soo right! Gosh you should write a book. You're so damn philosophical."

"Uh. Alright..?" the brunette retorted, slightly taken back by his enthusiasm.

"Since you're so smart and all, can you help me pick a favourite colour?"

"I'm not in your head, I can't choose for you," she replied drily.

"Sure you can. I like everything so whatever you choose I'll like."

"Why don't _you_ choose?" Gabriella cocked an eyebrow.

"'Cause I can't. Didn't we already cover that?"

The brunette scoffed.

"Please help me?" Troy pleaded.

"Fine. From now on your favourite color is green."

"Ok. Green sounds solid. But why do I like green? Why not like red or orange?"

"Don't question it. Your favourite colour is green."

"But…"

"Deal with it," she interrupted.

For the next hour, they established that Troy's favourites were summer (season), basketball (sport to play), hockey (sport to watch), pop (music) and brunettes (type of girls).

"I feel so relieved now. I won't have to list all the options ever again," Troy sighed. "I'm especially happy that I've established my type of girls." 

"You know you don't have to stick with that one right? You can date whoever. Hair colour shouldn't matter," Gabriella retorted.

"Not really. I might just stick with this one since it gets me out of dating like every other girl that is not a brunette."

The brunette reached over and smacked his arm.

"Jerk."

"Hey! I was kidding," he chuckled. "No worries. I'm not that shallow."

"Good," she smiled.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "Do we have to do something?"

"Yeah man. Or else I'll go crazy."

"Very well then."

They both sat there, racking their brains trying to come up with an idea.

"I've got it," Troy said standing up.

"What? What is it?" Gabriella asked as he took her hands.

She had to jog a little to keep up with his fast pace. Her hand still in his.

"Where are we going?"

He suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Voila," he declared dropping her hand.

"The music room? It's probably locked you know," she said.

Troy grabbed the handle and turned.

"Or not," he winked as the door opened.

Turning on the lights, they took in the various instruments scattered all over the room. Troy immediately grabbed the acoustic guitar.

"Ok, we're in the music room. What are we supposed to do now?" Gabriella inquired.

He only strummed the chords in response.

"Troy?"

"Take a seat Gabi," he dismissed.

"No. Not until I know what we're doing here," she replied, stubbornly.

"Isn't it obvious? You sing while I play," he grinned.

"I don't sing."

"'Course you do. Remember last year in music class? You sang then."

"We were all supposed to sing," she retorted flatly.

"So? You can sing. Maybe not well, but you can sing," he joked. "Besides, what else have we got to do?"

Gabriella sighed realising he was right and sat on the piano bench.

"How 'bout 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction?"

"You know how to play One Direction on the guitar?"

"Ladies go crazy about 1D so it's a given."

"'Kay, let's do it."

"Don't tell me you're a Directioner. You, Gabi Montez."

"I am not. But I think you might be."

He pursed his lips together and instead of responding started to sing the first lines of the song. Gabriella only giggled before joining in. She had to admit, Troy Bolton was something else.

"Are we friends?" she asked later when they had just finished singing a Taylor Swift song.

"Well, depends on the point of view I think," Troy replied. "From my point of view we are but I don't know 'bout you."

"When did you start considering me a friend?" she inquired curiously.

"When we played hide-and-seek last night," he shrugged.

"Really? Even if I wasn't exactly nice to you?"

"Yeah. I knew you didn't mean anything by it. It's just the way you are. A little rough around the edges, that's all. You're a gem."

Troy smiled upon seeing her blush.

"Now, tell me, _are_ we friends?" he asked her.

"Yes we are," she nodded. "We most definitely are."

-HSM-

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to finish this part so I put it off for a long time. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one. **

**Reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
